Bella Onyx
Bella Onyx is an S-class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. She is among the Dragon Slayers sent to the future from 400 years past to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Appearance Bella has slanted, slit pupiled, electric blue eyes and curly black hair which she normally keeps in a high ponytail with some strands hanging in her face. She has tanned skin. Like other Dragon Slayers, her teeth are distinctively canine sharp. She is usually smirking or scowling around Phantom Lord, but smiles a little more when she joins Fairy Tail. Bella wears a sleeveless and backless black shirt. She wears black pants, black boots, and armbands. Two katana are strapped to her back and Skybreaker is at her side. On her shoulder is the Phantom Lord symbol, which is dark purple in color. When Phantom Lord is disbanded and she joins Fairy Tail, the mark is replaced with the Fairy Tail mark. During and after the Grand Magic Games, Bella wears a blue-violet sleeveless and backless top and gray pants with black boots. She gains a magic cloak that protects against magical attacks, but it was destroyed in the war against Tartarks. In the year X792, Bella wears a sleeveless and gold and black dragon scale top, black pants, black boots, and black armbands with gold studs. Over this, she wears a high collared black cloak. Her weapons remain in their same place. Her Sabertooth mark was gold, but she replaced it with a gold Fairy Tail mark when it got back together. Personality As a member of Phantom Lord, Bella was ruthless and cruel. She loved fighting, and she fought aggressively. At first, she saw bonds as a weakness, and people who looked up to her could easily be manipulated. She was also kind of a psychopath, as she was shown to enjoy her violent fights and loved to torture her opponents. She is aldo quite tough and fearless. However, when she joins Fairy Tail, her sense of camaraderie increased, and she became friends with more people. However, she keeps her leading (and kind of bossy) nature throughout the series, and nobody dares to defy her. She had an obliviousness to danger and is usually not fazed by threats or intimidation. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Bella is a First Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer. She learned to use Lightning Dragon Slayer during her years with Blitz, deeming her as the actual Lightning Dragon Slayer since Laxus Dreyar only had a Lacrima implanted in him, and therefore was a member of the Second Generation. Bella can consume lightning to restore her strength and stamina as well as heal wounds. She can absorb lightning spells to make her power stronger. Her lightning can set flames and is attracted to iron, such as Gajeel Redfox. *'Lightning Dragon Roar:' Bella's best Dragon Slayer move. She can gather and release lightning from her mouth at the opponent. It has eniugh raw power to go up against Wind Magic. *'Lightning Dragon Iron Fist:' Bella covers her fist with lightning befpre punching the opponent. *'Lightning Dragon Crushing Fang:' Bella coats her hands in lightning, Bella slashes the enemy to electrocute them. *'Lightning Dragon Sword Horn:' Bella covers her entire body with lightning while attacking her enemy. *'Lightning Dragon Thunder Bolt:' Bella creates two orbs of lightning around her hand. She can shoot out ribbons of lightning at the enemy to attack them. *'Lightning Dragon Wing Attack': Bella expells a mass of lightning from both hands to attack her enemy. *'Lightning Dragon Brilliant Bolt': Bella coats her hands with lightning and claps them together to make an explosion. To make a bigger explosion, Bella can make a lightning orb and have Kaminari Kichiku punch it with her Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Dragon Slayer Secret Art': Bella learned how to use a few Secret Arts. She has fully mastered them only recently, as they require immense concentration and magic power. **'Midnight Zone: Thunderstorm': Bella can create an illusion that makes the sky appear dark. Gray thunderclouds appear around the enemy. On Bella's command, the clouds fire lightning at the opponent. **'Arcane Lightning': First, Bella shouts the following incantation: O arcane lightning above, come down to the earth and heed my call, rouse the land beneath me and shatter the sky above me. After this, Bella gains the power to use the Blitz's Arcane Lightning, lightning more powerful than ordinary Mages could ever create. One attack was enough to annihilate the surrounding area. *'Dragon Force': By consuming lightning with high levels of Ethernano, Bella attained Dragon Force, the highest level of power a Dragon Slayer can have, with their power being enhanced and comparable to a Dragon's power. Bella's curls appear like lightning bolts and spring upwards. The curly strand that is usually in her face is now brushed to the side and is styled like a lightning bolt and is purple in color. She also gains dark purple scales on her back and arms. During the war against Avatar, she can enter Dragon Force at will. **Enhanced Strength: Bella's strength as improved innthis state, and it is enough to shatter the ground. **Enhanced Speed: Bella is much faster than usual, reaching speeds to the point where all enemies see of her is a flash of color. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Bella is a master hand to hand combatant, magic or not. She can hold her own in battle. She is very strong and agile and noemally deals aggressive, direct attacks at opponents. She is shown to kick and punch at a rapid pace. She can punch hard enough to knock someone out. She is shown to be durable, shown when she was able to land softly from a fall and kick in a circle during her battle against Terra Carbonne. Bella is able to do many flips and other acrobatic moves at a rapid pace. Master Swordsman Specialist: Bella is not a user of Sword Magic, but rather, a Requip weapon Mage, but she is shown to be able to spar evenly against specialists like Erza Scarlet, Panther Lily, and Bella Soloh. She is officially classified as an expert. She able to Requip her weapons in a matter of seconds. She can alsi hold her won in battle using her stingers, which are smaller weapons. Expert Weapon Specialist: Bella is able to keep up with some Master Weapon Specialists, but she is an expert Weapon Specialist. She was shown to be able to defeat the master Soloh, as well as break Terra's rocks. She also defeated every monster Fleyta Samon summoned. Equipment Skybreaker: Bella owns the sword Skybreaker, otherwise known as the Dragon Blade. The handle is a Dragon's talon covered with Dragon scales while the blade is strong and sharp. According the Blitz, the oldest Dragon Slayers used the sword, back when it was called "Dragon's Bane". It appears a scimitar with a curved blade, handle wrapped in strips of white cloth, and a bunch of gold rings hanging from the handle as well as claw/tooth like decorations. History Bella originally came from a village that believed they could defeat dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic called Idrish. Bella was a dragon hunter like her late parents before her, but deep down she knew it was impossible. One day while standing on a high cliff, she was approached by the Lightning Dragon Blitz. Bella chose not to kill her, and she gained Blitz's trust. She decided to leave her home to train with Blitz. Blitz was a foster mother to Bella. She taught Bella Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic as well as hand to hand combat. Blitz practically raised Bella, until one day. Blitz was left in a half dead state by Acnologia. She joined in a plan involving Igneel, Natsu Dragneel, Naomi Dragneel, Metallicana, Gajeel Redfox, Grandeeney, Wendy Marvell, Weisslogia, Sting Eucliffe, Skiadrum, Rogue Cheney, Quarris, Terra Carbonne, Leilani, Sebastian LeRoux, Posiden, Misty Swanson, Zeref Dragneel, amd Anna Heartfilia. She used the Dragon Soul Technique and used Bella's body as a vessel, so Bella would not suffer the same fate as Acnologia and so Blitz could heal, but it didn't go as planned. Going through the Eclipse Gate, Bella's memory was altered into believing Blitz left. Bitter that Blitz left, Bella became cold and evil. She joined Phantom Lord and quickly became an S-class wizard. Her bloodthirsty nature was considered an important trait to the guild master. She led her team, consisting of Zeus the Exceed, Jace Dispel, Isaiah Backburn, Jedediah Backburn. She was admired by the young fellow Dragon Slayer, Terra Carbonne. She also frequently worked with Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Trivia *Bella was named after the star Bellatrix in the constellation Orion. *As noted by Gray Fullbuster, Bella frequently experiences deja vu *Bella resembles Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter *Her creator planned Bella to use Storm magic even before the name was devised. *Bella was originally named Kaminari Kuchiku, literally meaning Thunder Destroyer. The name Kaminari Kuchiku was later given to a fellow student of Rosalynn Stormthorn. *If Bella had a voice actor, it would have been Wendee Lee Quotes (To Lucy Heartfilia) "I can't believe your nerve! How could I ever be related to an ice boy who can't even keep his clothes on!!???" (To Python) "We dont run, we dont hide, and qe dont quit! Because we- we're Fairy Tail! No one can take us down! Alone we are strong, but we are unstoppable when we band together! The Oracion Seis couldnt stop us, Grimoire Heart couldnt stop us, Shadow Hunter couldnt stop us, and neither can you! We're a family! And families stick together! So if you take on one of us, you take us all on! You may have demons, but we have our friends and allies fighting alongside us! You cant defeat us, we'll blast you off the face of the Earth!" Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User